El principe olvidado
by demonroze
Summary: Esta es la historia de un principe que vive en las leyendas y al que solo unos pocos recuerdan.
1. Capitulo 1: el regreso

Capitulo I: El regreso

Este no es un día como cualquier otro en Equestria mas precisamente en Canterlot, almenos no para Twilight Sparkle , hoy es el dia en que la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia evaluarían su desempeño y responsabilidad, dejándole toda Equestria a su cargo aunque fuera solo por unos días esto significaba mucho para Twilight.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa para imaginar porque lo hacían, la única escusa que se le venía a la mente es que las dos tenían que hacer el viaje urgente y que necesitaban a un pony responsable que mantuviera las cosas en su lugar hasta que ellas regresaran.

-Muy bien Twilight, Luna y yo tenemos que salir de Equestria para reunirnos con los dragones y discutir los términos de sus migraciones, nada de otro mundo… Estas segura que podrás con esto?- dijo Celestia.

-Si! llevo preparándome 2 semanas, estudiando los planos del castillo, los cambios de guardias y hasta que hacer en caso de incendio- respondió.

-Ya te dije que eso era una broma Twilight- dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras se tapaba la boca con educación -Recuerda que tus amigas son siempre bienvenidas, no es necesario que pases todo el tiempo estresada, siempre y cuando recuerdes que eres la pony a cargo.

-Si claro con Pinkie y Rainbow en el castillo juntas, y mas conmigo a cargo será una excelente idea para terminar en el calabozo- susurro Twilight con la cabeza baja.

-Twilight?- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa a pesar de que la había oído, pero tenia la intención de ponerla incomoda.

-Disculpe princesa solo estaba pensando en voz baja- Twilight sonrió con incomodidad intentado disimular.

-Se que las despedidas son difíciles pero el tren no nos esperara todo el día aunque seamos princesas- dijo luna mientras entraba por la puerta principal.

-Luna tiene razón tenemos que irnos, recuerda que cualquier problema puedes enviarme un mensaje a través de Spike, no podre responderte, pero puedo emprender el regreso antes si es grave- dijo Celestia mientras tomaba sus cosas para el viaje.

-Gracias princesa eso me tranquiliza un poco. Y no se preocupe cuando regrese estará todo como cuando se fue- respondió Twilight.

-Te deseo mucha suerte Twilight, nos veremos en 5 dias- dijo Celestia mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Adiós Twilight y recuerda no entrar en mi habitación- agrego Luna

-Adiós! Que tengan un buen viaje!- grito Twilight.

Luna y Celestia se alejan poco a poco hasta salir por la puerta principal en camino a la estación de tren.

-Crees que se dio cuenta que la quieres como tu reemplazo?- dijo Luna en voz baja.

-Como nuestro reemplazo dirás… Aparte obviando que Twilight es una pony muy inteligente, dudo que se le haya ocurrido tal cosa. Es muy joven aun, pero esta será una prueba que deberá pasar si quiero estar segura de que podrá con ello- respondió Celestia en el mismo tono.

Poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse del castillo decididas a hacer el viaje y dejar a Twilight a cargo de todo. Eso es lo ella creía mientras las veía irse por la ventana.

-Solo tengo que acomodarme y los cinco días pasaran sin que me de cuenta- dijo Twilight mientras se paseaba por los largos pasillos del castillo con su sonrisa permanente que llevaba desde que Celestia había hablado del tema. No tardo en pedirle su primer plato de comida elaborada al mayordomo, ni en usar la piscina del castillo con total comodidad. Pensó varias veces en llamar a sus amigas para cenar juntas e invitarlas a pasar la noche allí, pero decidió que lo haría a la noche siguiente ya que prefería conocer bien todo el castillo antes de que Pinkie o Rarity revise cada una de las puertas y muebles del mismo.

La noche llego, ella sabía que tenia una enorme y cuidada cama en su cuarto, el mismo que uso siempre antes de que Celestia la enviara a Ponyville, pero de todas maneras era consciente de que no dormiría teniendo la biblioteca, el observatorio y el laboratorio del castillo solo para ella durante el tiempo y hora del día que ella quisiera. Sabiendo esto no se sorprendió cuando los guardias la despertaron a la mañana siguiente durmiendo encima de una pila de libros y pergaminos en la biblioteca.

Los guardias le explicaron que ella debía atender unos asuntos y llenar algunos papeleos, Twilight se emociono mucho ya que era su primera tarea como princesa. Aunque Celestia siempre le dijo que esas tareas eran aburridas, ella estaba mas que impaciente ya que haría el trabajo que solo Celestia había echo durante largo tiempo.

Un guardia se le acerco mientras caminaba escoltada hacia el trono que Celestia normalmente ocupaba para hacerse cargo de asuntos importantes, el guardia le dijo que una de las patrullas que pasaba cerca de Ponyville había visto un pony extraño armado con una capucha y una vestimenta extraña dirigiéndose hacia el castillo. Twilight de repente lo asocio con Secora ya que ella suele vestirse así, pero eso de que llevara un arma la incomodo un poco. El guardia también le dijo que era un unicornio ya que era lo único que se le podía ver fuera de la capucha que le tapaba toda la cara. El otro guardia que la escoltaba al parecer un poco mas experimentado en su trabajo le recomendó que no se preocupara ya que si se consideraba una amenaza la guardia real se encargaría de el o ella, Twilight siguió la recomendación del guardia, pero el otro, el que le había informado sobre el asunto no se quedo muy contento.

Varias horas pasaron y Twilight muy lejos del cansancio seguía allí en el trono firmando papeleos y leyendo cartas dirigidas al castillo ya que las dirigidas a Celestia las guardava hasta que ella llegara.

-Princesa se que le agrada hacer esto pero será mejor que se tome un descanso- le recomendó el guardia que la escoltava.

-Si, solo quiero armar una lista de los lugares que tengo que visitar mañana y…- respondió Twilight antes de ser interrumpida por un portazo de la sala principal, era un guardia al parecer muy agitado.

-Princesa! Nos ata…- dijo el guardia agitado, pero antes de que el guardia pueda terminar es lanzado violentamente contra una de las paredes de la sala dejándolo inconsciente, tras esto un pony que era exactamente igual al pony extraño descrito por el guardia apareció y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Solo había una diferencia, esa "arma" no era una espada o una lanza como ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en los guardias, era un hacha, en su hoja había una media luna sostenida en el centro por un sol con unos rayos grandes y puntiagudos del otro lado de la hoja, todo esto excepto el mango al parecer de madera, estaba echo de oro solido. El hacha era tan grande que estaba cruzada en el lomo del pony que tenia la misma estatura que Celestia, Este extraño muy lejos de detenerse continuo caminado.

-Que esperan protejan a la princesa!- grito el guardia escolta con determinación.

Los guardias se abalanzaron sobre el extraño pero uno a uno fueron derrotados sin siquiera tocarlo, la humillación era tal que ni siquiera se detenía para sacar de combate a cualquier guardia que lo atacara sin necesidad de usar el hacha. La distancia entre el extraño y Twilight (que ya estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa) se acortaba cada vez mas.

-Tranquila princesa yo lo detendré- dijo el guardia escolta con un pequeño temor en su voz.

Tan solo duro unos segundos antes de caer inconsciente al piso por un golpe del extraño. Twilight no vio mas remedio que correr pero en el momento en que se intento levantar un golpe seco en la silla le iso darse cuenta que el hacha del extraño de repente estaba clavada lo suficientemente cerca de su cabeza como para cortar parte de su melena. Cuando logro salir del shock que el lanzamiento de esa hacha había logrado, el extraño ya estaba lo sufrientemente cerca.

Con una de sus patas comenzó a presionarle el cuello a Twilight sin dejarle alternativa de escape o si quiera de respirar.

-Por favor… yo no…- exclamo Twilight, mientras intentaba zafarse con desesperación.

El extraño acerco su cabeza hacia ella lo suficiente como para que sus cuernos chocaran.

-Donde están Celestia y Luna- le susurro con una voz fría y escalofriante, pero a la vez muy clara.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2: un cambio repentino

Capitulo II: Un cambio repentino

-Que está sucediendo aquí!- grito Celestia con voz mas desafiante que de sorpresa.

Twilight cayó a la silla y de allí al suelo casi inconsciente y luchando por respirar. El extraño se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a Celestia y Luna que habían entrado de repente por la puerta principal, las dos parecían con pocas ganas de dialogar ya que sus cuernos estaban encendidos y a punto de atacar. De repente, el cuerno de Luna se apago y su cara cambio completamente, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Roze… eres tu?- dijo Luna mientras se le formaba una sonrisa poco a poco y comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia el extraño, Celestia al escuchar y ver la actitud de su hermana apago su cuerno y la siguió.

El extraño al ver que Celestia y Luna se acercaban sonrió, y comenzó a quitarse la capucha mostrando a un pony de pelaje blanco como la nieve, ojos color café y una melena color negra como la oscuridad excepto por un pequeño mechón blanco que acompañaba la melena de principio a fin, esta estaba cortada bruscamente como si lo hubiera hecho con el hacha o una espada. La melena aunque estaba cortada tenía un largo considerable y estaba tirada hacia atrás como si la hubiera sido peinada solo con sus pezuñas, al parecer para que no le molestara en la cara.

-Vaya al menos alguien me recuerda por aquí- dijo el extraño entre risas mientras quitaba el hacha clavada en la silla y la colocaba en su lomo de nuevo.

-Roze!- Grito Luna antes de comenzar a correr hacia el extraño, el cual todos los presentes entendieron que su nombre era Roze –Volviste! Sabía que lo harías algún día!- dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para darle un abrazo.

-Claro que regresaría- dijo Roze respondiendo el abrazo con fuerza y cariño –, acaso crees que dejaría a la mejor hermana menor del mundo y a la tortura blanca de cuatro patas que al parecer ahora tiene una melena multicolor y flotante?

-Yo también te extrañé, y me alegra que hayas notado lo de mi melena- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa de confianza mientras caminaba hacia él para darle una abrazo el cual Roze respondió con la misma fuerza y cariño que a Luna.

-Bueno… no es como esperaba mi regreso- dijo Roze en forma de broma -, pero al fin estamos los tres juntos de nuevo.

-Un momento!- dijo Celestia llamando la atención –que sucedió con los oscuros y con los inmortales?- le pregunto a Roze con preocupación.

-Sabia que esa pregunta llegaría- respondió Roze con una sonrisa -, los oscuros… bueno perdieron y logramos cerrar el portal. Y los inmortales, descansando como se les prometió.

-Al menos la guerra termino de una vez por todas y regresaste!- dijo Luna con un tono de felicidad y una sonrisa.

Twilight después de recuperarse un poco escucho esto ultimo, lo que le llamo mucho la atención.

-Guerra?- dijo Twilight intentando levantarse.

-Oh no Twilight!- exclamó Celestia con preocupación mientras se dirigía a ayudarla.

-A si la moradita… esa casi que no la cuenta- dijo Roze antes de echar una pequeña risa.

Celestia ayudo a Twilight a levantarse con cuidado ya que parecía estar muy débil.

-Estas bien Twilight? Este monstruo te hizo algo?- dijo Celestia aun preocupada.

-Si princesa estoy bien, no se preocupe- respondió Twilight con voz baja y tosiendo un poco.

-Te pido disculpas Twilight- dijo Celestia un poco mas aliviada –, conociendo a Luna va a querer que cenemos juntos, ven con nosotros, te mereces una explicación de todo esto.

Twilight acepto la propuesta de Celestia ya que quería saber de que guerra estaba hablando Luna, y si es que tal Roze en verdad era su hermano, así que puso su mejor cara a pesar del dolor de su cuello y siguió a Celestia donde estaba Roze y Luna los que parecían divertirse mucho ya que se les escuchaba reír. Una vez que llegaron después de haber presentado a Twilight, Celestia miro a Roze y este pareció entender el mensaje de inmediato.

-Lo siento moradita, es que tuve un viaje muy largo, y no me agrada que lo primero que vea es que una pony que no conozco esté sentada en el trono de nuestra madre- dijo Roze.

-Esta bien… aunque hubiera preferido una charla- dijo Twilight intentando romper el hielo pero a su vez con sierta cierta timidez y temor.

-Que esperan? Levántense y vuelvan a sus puestos- grito Luna a los guardias doloridos en el suelo que estaban observando todo lo que sucedía.

-Tranquila Luna no es su culpa que a esta aberración se le ocurra hacer una entrada tan violenta- dijo Celestia mirando mal a Roze.

Twilight observaba atónita ya que jamás había oído hablar a la princesa así con tanta confianza, y mucho menos se imagino que lo haria con el pony que casi la mata unos minutos atrás.

-Cuando te invada un ejército de ositos de peluche estos guardias van a tener una dura batalla por lo que veo- al terminar Roze se rió de forma burlesca, a lo que Luna también acompaño la risa -. No, enserio son inútiles- agrego Roze cuando termino de reírse.

-Porque no vamos a cenar y olvidamos todo esto?- dijo Luna.

Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea así que comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor real. Mientras iban en camino Twilight los observaba atentamente, en especial a Roze, el cual parecía realmente ser el hermano de Luna y Celestia ya que no dejaban de hablar de cuanto se extrañaban y que esta sería su primera cena en familia desde hace mucho tiempo. Los cuatro continuaron hablando entre ellos mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos del castillo que al parecer este extraño pony también conocía, pero Twilight estaba mas concentrada en intentar escuchar algo sobre la "guerra" que había mencionado Luna. También noto que Roze parecía llevarse muy bien con Luna, ya que Twilight jamás la había visto reír, bromear y hablar tanto con algún pony, ni siquiera con su hermana actuaba así. En un momento Celestia se detiene pone su ala encima de Twilight frenándola, dejando a Luna y Roze seguir caminando, adelantándose mientras charlaban muy concentrados.

-Se que todo esto te debe ser muy confuso- dijo Celestia bajando la cabeza -, pero devo pedirte algo muy importante.

-Si princesa lo que sea- respondió Twilight con la voz un poco dañada por el incidente.

-No digas nada sobre los elementos de la armonía y mucho menos que tu los tienes- le dijo Celestia con cierta preocupación e inseguridad en su voz -. Cuando te guiñe el ojo levántate de la mesa y ven hacia mi cuarto allí te explicare todo- agrego.

-Si princesa aunque sigo algo confundida- dijo Twilight rascando su cabeza en señal de confusión.

Las dos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor casi sin decir una palabra, por parte de Twilight quería guardarse todas las preguntas para después de la cena. Y por parte de Celestia esperaba lo mismo que su alumna pero para explicarle todo lo que le preguntara.

Cuando entraron al comedor Roze y Luna ya estaban sentados frente a la mesa, a lo que Twilight noto algo extraño luego de mirar a Roze y verlo sin la vestimenta harapienta que llevaba, este pony tenia alas, ella no podía creer esto ya que por lo que ella tenía entendido los alicornios macho no existían, lo único que logró el saber esto fue sumar mas preguntas como la de el porqué Celestia había regresado tan pronto. Tambien intento ver cual era su cutie mark, pero no lo logro ya que la mesa se lo impedía y no quedaba muy cortes mirar por debajo de ella, así que decidió guardar silencio e ir a sentarse para compartir la velada con su tutora y sus hermanos.

Allí se encontraban los cuatro frente a un banquete como para doscientos ponys con platos de todo tipo y mozos para ir a buscar o cocinar lo que deseasen, pero lo que menos hacían era comer ya que los hermanos se la pasaban charlando, riendo y recordando cosas. Parecía una típica cena familiar, excepto por Twilight la cual solo se limitaba a reírse con educación de algunas bromas y responder algunas preguntas que Roze le hacía, estaba claro que ella no entendía nada de lo que hablaban ya que la mayoría de las cosas eran sobre su madre o eventos de hace cientos o miles de años, aun así no dejaba de sorprenderse con la confianza y la calidez que trataban las princesas a Roze era como si hubiese sido ayer que se fue.

Roze en un momento mencionó la batalla de sus hermanas contra Discord ya que lo había oído de camino a Canterlot cuando se paró a descansar y tomar algo en un bar, además de notarlo cuando paso por las demás ciudades y no noto la presencia de decadencia y maldad que el reinado de Discord dejaba, también felicito a sus hermanas por derrotarlo con los elementos de la armonía ya que él nunca pudo hacerlo o al menos eso es lo que daban a entender ellas burlándose de Roze. Pero se hablo muy poco del tema ya que Celestia quería evitar hablar sobre los elementos de la armonía y Twilight la ayudaba por lo que habían hablado antes.

De repente Celestia le guiño el ojo a Twilight, luego limpio su boca de manera educada y se levanto de la mesa.

-Bueno me alegra que nuestro hermanito regresara pero aun me queda trabajo que hacer- dijo Celestia.

-Vaya! Ni siquiera cuando regresa tu hermano en una pieza de la guerra dejas esas tonterías- respondió Roze en tono de broma.

-Ya te he dicho que no son tonterías!- exclamo Celestia –aparte con tu regeneración es difícil no verte en una pieza, por eso mis esperanzas de que te arrancaran la lengua y no pudiera regenerarse son nulas ya- agregó en forma de broma.

-Yo también te quiero hermanita, por cierto ten cuidado de no sacarle un ojo a algún guardia con esa melena- respondió Roze a la broma de su hermana.

Celestia lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Después de unos segundos Twilight se levanto de la mesa.

-Iré a ayudarla, aparte necesito un poco de practica con las tareas reales- dijo Twilight con cuidado de no meter la pezuña -, que la pasen bien- agrego con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación de Celestia.

-Nos vemos!- exclamaron Luna y Roze que aun permanecían en la mesa.

-Esta buena la moradita eh?- dijo Roze sin importar que alguien más que Luna lo oyera.

-A si? Pues es exactamente igual que Celestia, es más es su alumna estrella- respondió Luna.

-Ufff entonces debe ser una mini tortura en cuatro patas! Ya no me gusto, paso entonces- exclamo Roze tras escuchar la respuesta de su hermana.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse, risa que Twilight escuchaba cada vez menos a la lejanía mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Celestia impacientemente.

Cuando llego toco la puerta y desde adentro se escucho la voz de su maestra diciéndole que entrara, una vez adentro Twilight cerró la puerta y se acerco a ella.

-Que quieres saber Twilight?- dijo Celestia dándole espalda mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Todo lo que se pueda princesa!- respondió Twilight con emoción.

Celestia se dio la vuelta y la miro con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Entonces ponte cómoda, porque va a tomar tiempo- dijo mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón y preparaba un té.

Continuara…


End file.
